


Guilty

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Courtroom Drama, Jury House, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Trials, witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: “In front of all of you, there are stacks of papers. Please take a sheet and write either guilty or not guilty on the paper without adding your names. Fold the piece of paper in half once you wrote your vote on it. Once we have the votes from everyone, I will read them out one by one.”***“Alright.” Lydia said, standing once again at the front of the table with a small box full of papers. She grabbed one and opened it up before reading out loud.“Guilty.” She looked around and dropped the paper on the table before grabbing the next one.“Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty.” There was one last paper left in the box. She opened it, her blue eyes running over the word.“Not guilty.”ORTwelve jury. One murder. A unanimous decision to make.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146





	Guilty

## 

_"Do you solemnly swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"_

  


  


“Are both sides ready?” The judge asked as she eyed the two men, sitting a few feet apart from each other. 

“Yes, your honor.” The answer came from the two men at the same time as they stood up, confident as ever. 

“Today we are here to discuss case CR201405/5, New York State vs Magnus Bane for murder in the first degree of Camille Belcourt.” 

Judge Herondale, stated to the people in the court room, followed by utter silence. 

“Would you like the defense to start?” She asked, turning towards the defendant and his lawyer. 

“We would, your honor. Thank you.” The man said with a nod as he stood up, running a hand down his already impeccable black suit. 

***

Alec looked at the people as they all gathered in the room. 

There were twelve of them all together and some of them already took a seat around the table. 

“Alright everyone.” The man behind Alec said. “Let’s get over with this. I don’t have all day to sit around here.” The man said with a laugh and Alec pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

“Everyone, take a seat please so we can go over the case.” A woman called Lydia said as she stood at the table. She was their chosen foreperson. She was wearing a grey two-piece suit, her blonde hair was in a high pony tail. She reminded Alec of a teacher, strict and straight to the point. 

“What for? The guy is guilty.” Another man spoke as he waved around with his hand and snorted in a way that showed perfectly just how much of a waste of time, he thought the whole ordeal was. 

“Our job is to determine whether or not Mr Bane is guilty based on evidence and testimonies we heard. We can’t just rush into a decision that affects someone’s life.” She said with a frown. 

“Before we begin. Would you mind introducing yourselves real quick? Just so we know who everyone is.” She said and pointed at a petit, red-head girl first. 

“I’m Clary Fray. 22 and studying art at the Brooklyn Academy.” She said with a smile. 

“I’m Simon Lewis. 24 and I have my own band.” He said with pride and Alec found himself raising an eyebrow at that. It was definitely something his parents would have never approved. 

“I’m Aline, 28 and I work in IT.” The woman next to Simon said. She had blonde hair and was dressed rather casually. 

“Raj. 32. I work in business.” A man with dark curly hair said with a slight Indian accent. Next to him, sat a blonde guy. There was something about the man Alec didn’t like. Maybe it was the smirk on his lips or the look in his eyes, Alec wasn’t sure. 

“Sebastian. I’m 32 and I also work in business.” He said with a wink towards the red head and Alec found his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

“I’m Jace. I work as bodyguard for a private company. I’m 25.” The man next to Alec said with a smile of his own. He also had blonde hair, but it was swiped back, giving him a jock-like appearance. He had two different colored eyes. 

It was Alec’s turn to speak, he licked his dry lips and cleared his throat before briefly introducing himself. 

“I’m Alec. 26 and I work in business.” He didn’t want to say that he owned his own company, not because it wasn’t true but because he felt it was safer to stay vague. 

“I’m Andrew. I’m 30 and I work in architecture.” The man next to Alec, on his right, had curly blonde hair and a round nose. He was handsome, even if not Alec’s type. 

Next up was the man from earlier, who hoped to get down to voting straight away so they could wrap up the case as soon as possible. 

“I’m Valentine. I’m 46 and I have my own company.” He had a bald head and if possible, even more darkness in his eyes than Sebastian. 

There were two people left apart from Lydia. A woman in her late twenties, early thirties. She had a smirk on her lips and mischief in her eyes. 

“I’m Miss Queen.” She said and after a few seconds of silence when it became clear that she won’t share more than her surname with them, the man on the last seat spoke up. 

“My name is Samuel. I’m 37 and I’m unemployed.” 

“Brilliant. I’m Lydia Branwell. I work as an advocate in politics. I’m 29.” She said, quickly shooting a smile to everyone before getting back to her usual, composed self. 

“In front of all of you, there are stacks of papers. Please take a sheet and write either guilty or not guilty on the paper without adding your names. Fold the piece of paper in half once you wrote your vote on it. Once we have the votes from everyone, I will read them out one by one.” 

Alec frowned in confusion. 

“Did you not say you want to go over the details first?” The red-head, Clary piped up, followed by a nod from Simon. 

“I did. And I do. I just would like to get a picture of everyone’s current thought after the trial.” She said as she took her seat next to Clary and taking a pen in her hand. 

Alec watched for a moment as everyone grabbed a pen and wrote down their vote before looking at his empty paper. 

He knew it was crucial what he writes on the paper in front of him. 

As Lydia said, a person’s life depended on their answers. 

He grabbed a pen. 

***

“Alright.” Lydia said, standing once again at the front of the table with a small box full of papers. She grabbed one and opened it up before reading out loud. 

“Guilty.” She looked around and dropped the paper on the table before grabbing the next one. 

“Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty.” There was one last paper left in the box. She opened it, her blue eyes running over the word. 

_“Not guilty.”_

“Oh, c’mon. The guy is guilty. It was obvious for 11 people. Who the fuck wrote not guilty?” Valentine asked, clearly annoyed. 

“The votes are anonymous for a reason. It’s so whoever disagrees can’t be pressured into-“ 

“It was me.” Alec said as he looked at Valentine. 

“Really.. and why would you write not guilty?” Valentine asked as he leaned forward to look at Alec. 

“Because I believe that he isn’t guilty.” Alec said as if it wasn’t obvious enough. 

“Where the hell you’ve been in the last two hours?” Sebastian leaned forward as well to look at Alec. 

“Okay. That’s enough. No point to argue. We should go over the details of the case before voting again. Maybe then, we will have a unanimous decision.” Lydia said quickly before anyone else could have ask Alec out on his vote. 

“Whatever.” Raj said as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Mr Bane faces the charge of first-degree murder of Camille Belcourt. 

According to the information provided in court, Mr Bane and Ms Belcourt were in a relationship for four years before breaking up over a year ago. On the 14th May, Mr Bane visited Ms Belcourt at her home in Manhattan around 8pm, with the purpose of retrieving something from Ms Belcourt that belonged to Mr Bane. Based on Mr Bane’s testimony he left at 10pm after the conversation between the two of them started to get out of hand. According to Mr Bane, he didn’t wish to get into an argument with Ms Belcourt, so instead he left in a hurry. The next day Ms Belcourt was found dead by her lover, Mr Ivanov. The police found fingerprints from the victim as well as both from Mr Bane and Mr Ivanov on the scene. 

Ms Belcourt was murdered by strangulation, using the belt of her silk bathrobe she was wearing on the night of the murder. 

There were no fingerprints found on the belt, only hers.” 

“See? Simple. He went to her home. They got into a fight. He killed her. He left. He had two hours to do so.” Valentine said, clearly addressing the words to Alec. 

“Miss Branwell could you-“ Alec started as he suppressed an eyeroll. “Lydia.” She said with a smile. 

“Of course. Lydia, could please read out the coroner’s testimony on the results of the post-mortem?” 

“Sure. Just a second.” She said as she looked for the information. “Here it is. According to the coroner, the time of death was between midnight and 2am.” She said once she found the right sheet with the information. 

“According to Mr Bane’s testimony, he left hours before the time of the murder.” Alec said as he looked at the other man. 

“I know man. But there were witnesses who saw him way after ten pm leaving the building.” Jace said and the other nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah. Let me find the statements of the eyewitnesses.” Lydia said quickly. 

“We had three eyewitnesses. Lorenzo Rey, a neighbor of Ms Belcourt, Iris Rouse, a woman who leaved across the street from the victim’s building and a taxi driver called Victor Aldertree.” She said as she read up the information. 

“Alright, let’s start with the neighbor.” She said before clearing her throat and reading up the statement. 

“ ‘I was at home, watching a late night documentary from 2013 on the life of Bach and drinking my favorite tea, te rojo-“ 

“Really?” Simon erupted into a laugh before raising both his hands in apology. Lydia shot her an unimpressed glare before continuing. 

“When I heard raised voices from next door. I recognized the two voices belonging to Ms Belcourt, who’s been my neighbor for years as well as Mr Bane, whom I knew through Ms Belcourt from the days the two of them were a couple. Ms Belcourt and Mr Bane were always known for being… noisy. Both when it came to arguments and.. other activities.’ He was questioned after that about past encounters when the two of them had a fight while in a relationship. Mr Rey said the following: ‘Ms Belcourt and Mr Bane had numerous fights in the past, often dragging out for hours.’ When he was asked what the fights were about, he said that they usually called each other’s names.” 

“Love is to destroy.” Valentine beamed, earning a couple of frowns from Clary, Simon, Jace and Andrew. 

“Literally. The guy killed the girl.” Raj smiled as if he just found a solution to an extremely difficult match equation. 

“It was after that, that Mr Rey went to confront them?” Clary asked, ignoring Raj’s comment. 

“Yes. Mr Rey said that learning from the past, he had no hope that their fight would end up any time soon, so after finishing his tea, he decided to go over to Ms Belcourt and request them to keep their voices down as it was rather late. As he walked over to his own door it went silent and when he opened his door, he saw Mr Bane barging towards the elevators in a hurry.” She said as she looked at the others. 

“What time was that again?” Raj asked but his eyes were on Alec as if he was hoping to see a reaction from him. 

“According to his statement, it was at midnight.” Lydia said with a sigh and Alec found himself becoming the center of attention as suddenly everyone was looking at him. 

“He said they were always.. loud right?” Alec asked, ignoring them and looking at Lydia. 

“He did yes.” 

“Can we.. re watch the tape about his statement?” Alec asked with a frown. 

“For real?” Sebastian lean forward, equally shocked and angry. 

“Yes. For real.” Alec said and this time he didn’t even try to hide his eyeroll. 

“We can indeed. Only his statement?” Lydia asked as he stepped to the door to request the tape. 

“Please.” 

***

“Go back a bit.” Alec said once they watched the entire 3 minutes of the man’s statement.

“For what?” Clary asked and by the look of most people in the room, they were thinking the same. 

“No.. I think I know what you’re on about.” Andrew said suddenly as he leaned forward. 

“Please.” Alec looked at Lydia, who nodded with a sigh. “Look at his face every time he mentions Mr Bane.” Alec said before the video played. 

They all watched the video again, this time focusing on the body language of the witness rather than his words. 

“He grimaces.” Clary says in surprise. 

“His mouth twitches in disgust every time he talks about Mr Bane. When he mentions that the two of them were fighting, he almost smiles. Like he was happy the two of them had conflicts.” Simon adds. 

“So what? You would eventually hate someone who lives next to you and can’t keep it down. Even if he hates the guy, it means nothing.” Aline said as she leaned back in her chair. 

“I don’t think this is all about the pair of them being loud.” Alec said with a frown. 

“Whatever. He saw the guy leaving at the time that matches the time of death.” Samuel waved a hand and the rest of them seemed to agree with him. 

“How about we repeat the voting?” Raj asked as he spread his arms. 

“We can.” Lydia said with a nod, sitting down once again to grab a piece of paper. 

***

“Once again. 11 against 1.” She said with a sigh as he looked at Alec. 

“C’mon man. You want to be here the whole day?” Samuel asked as he shook his head. 

“Well, either way. Seems like we are staying.” Lydia said as she clasped her hands together. “Moving onto the next witness.” She said before finding the right section. 

“Ms Rouse stated the following when she was asked about the night of the murder. 

‘I was outside, feeding stray cats just like every night. It was cold, just around midnight or so. I remember watching the cats for a few minutes when I looked up and saw the lights on at the top level. There are so many stray cats. I usually spend an hour or so feeding them. I saw a couple standing in front of the window. Arguing. Then the man stepped closer raising a hand at the woman who seemed to raise her hands in defense.’” 

“There it is. The argued. It got out of hand. He killed her. Case solved. Our guy is guilty.” Sebastian said with a ‘finally’ sigh. 

“I have to admit Alec. It really seems the guy is guilty.” Jace said as he turned towards Alec. 

Alec frowned because there was something not adding up with that statement. 

“Guys, statistics show that it’s almost always the ex. Whatever he wanted to get back from her, she didn’t give it to him, he got mad and killed her as a revenge.” Raj said as if it was the clearest thing. 

“Something doesn’t add up.” Alec said, still lost in his thought as the conversation around him went on. 

“By the angel.” Valentine groaned, clearly losing his patience. 

“Alec. I get you have this gut feeling about the guy being innocent, but we need evidence. And that we have.” Lydia said, raising the folder in her hand. 

“Yeah. We respect your point of view, but we need solid evidence.” Jace added and Alec basically jumped up. 

“That’s it! Point of view.” Alec half shouted. 

“Elaborate?” 

“Okay. I need some information first. Can you find out the height of the building in which the victim lived?” 

“I guess.” Lydia said a she jotted down the request. 

“Also, the distance between the building from where Ms Rouse was standing. Oh. Her height as well.” Alec added. 

“Oh my god.” Andrew looked at Alec with a look that showed that he finally understood. 

“The angle!” Jace said suddenly, realizing what Alec was onto. 

“Yes.” Alec said with a smile. 

“Okay. Here it is.” Lydia sad as she came back to the table. “The building in question is roughly 105 feet high. The building from across the road, where Ms Rouse was is roughly 55 feet far. Aaaand.. she is 5’ 10”.” 

“There is no way she could have seen what was going on that high up.” Andrew said with a shake of his head. 

“The hell not?” Valentine asked, looking at Andrew. 

“From where she was standing, the angle doesn’t add up. She should have been further from the building or at least twice that tall.” Andrew said with a finality in his voice and Alec smiled at the man. 

“Alec was right. Rouse was lying.” Andrew said as he looked at Alec with a smile of his own. 

“We need to let them know.” Lydia said with a serious expression. 

***

“Fucking… god.” Sebastian groaned as he ran a hand through his hair desperately. 

“Alright. Moving on to the next witness. The taxi driver, Victor Aldertree.” Lydia said, taking the files into her hand once again. 

“According to Mr Aldertree, he saw a man leaving the building in a rush around midnight, all he had was a description which matched Mr Bane. Long dark red coat, pointy boots, dark mohawk, make up, numerous rings on both fingers. Asian man in his early thirties.” She read it up from the file. 

“It’s a bit crazy tho.” Simon chirped in, getting the attention of the room. 

“What is singer boy?” Sebastian asked with a roll of his eyes. 

“I did some uber jobs for a few months. I saw so many people. I could’ve hardly remembered someone from an hour ago, let alone from four days ago.” Simon said with a shrug. 

“And that explains why you are in a band.” Raj said with a gleeful smile, as he laughed his own joke with Sebastian, also earning a smile from Valentine. 

“The boy isn’t wrong.” Queen said with a smile of her own. It was the first time she spoke up. 

“I’m not?” 

“No. In fact. You are right. I have my own club. I could never remember someone with such a detail. Not unless I had a reason to watch them that well.” She said. 

“According to the witness, he was parking across the building. He said he didn’t see anyone else. Maybe that’s why he remembers. He was the only person to remember to.” Lydia said with a shrug. 

“Across the street you said?” Clary snapped her head up at the words. 

“Yes..” Lydia said unsurely. 

“So he spots a guy..leaving a building.. but not a woman surrounded by a hoard of cats?” 

At that, they all looked at each other, not sure what to think of it all. 

“She is right. I’d definitely spot a woman with all the cats of Manhattan then a random guy leaving a building.” Jace nodded. 

“What if he was parked the opposite way?” Raj asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Then he couldn’t have seen him.” Aline answered. 

“Why not?” 

“Because according to Mr Bane, he left and turned left to head home. The only way the driver could have seen his face and hands is if he walked past him. If he parked the opposite way, he couldn’t have seen him, so that means he must have parked facing towards the door as well as the crazy cat lady.” She explained with a smile. 

“Okay. So, neither of the two witnesses mentioned seeing others even though they had to based on their positions. Also, she never mentioned seeing Mr Bane leaving the building. What if she was gone?” 

“Then the entire thing doesn’t add up.” Jace said, shaking his head. 

“They all mentioned seeing the man around midnight. Rey said he saw him around midnight, leaving. Rouse said she usually stays for 30-60 minutes to feed the cats. Which means, she was bound to be still out when the man left. According to Aldertree, he was parking there from 11.45-12.15 for his half hour break.” Raj added. 

“So what? All the witnesses are lying to set him up?” Valentine asked with a snort, not believing any of this. 

“We know Rouse lied.” Alec said before turning to Aline. “You said you work in IT?” 

“I do.” She nodded. 

“Is it possible to check the car’s GPS to see where it was at the time?” Alec asked with hope. 

“In theory? Yes.” She said and both of them turned towards Lydia who raised her hands. 

“Alright. I’m on it.” She said, walking towards the door. 

***

“They said it might take an hour to get results.” She said once she came back. 

“Fabulous.” Valentine leaned back angrily in his chair. 

“For real? Who cares if they are lying. The guy was probably pissed at her for the breakup.” Sebastian explained. 

“In his statement, Mr Bane explained that the breakup was for the best as they weren’t good for each other. He said their relationship was toxic and they are both better separately. He also said he left as soon as their conversation turned south.” Lydia said. 

“Yeah.. duh. He is not going to say that he lost his shit and strangled her with a belt.” He rolled his eyes. 

“They found no fingerprints on the belt from Mr Bane.” Jace said. 

“Gloves?” Sebastian looked at him like he was an idiot. 

“The witness said he saw his rings.” 

“The witness who lied?” 

“Also, Mr Bane said he wore rings. Apparently, he always does.” 

“He also said he didn’t kill her.” 

“Right, enough.” Alec said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I request a questioning for Mr Rey. To see if he saw Mr Bane wearing any rings _or_ gloves.” She said, looking at Sebastian pointedly at the end. 

“Do that.” He waved a hand carelessly. 

“Alright. So, one witness is a liar. One is still questionable. What about Rey?” Jace leaned forwards. 

“Lydia! Wait.” Simon said. 

“Yes?” 

“Could you ask whoever questions Mr Rey to ask the man about the documentary he watched?” 

“Why?” 

“Ask him if the director was American or Australian.” Simon said earning confused looks from everyone. 

“Alright..” She said as she knocked on the door. 

*** 

“They ran the GPS found in Aldertree car. On the night in question.. he was in Brooklyn. He was nowhere near the building in Manhattan.” She said. 

“Nice.” Jace beamed. 

“Also, Mr Rey said he saw no gloves just the usual and I quote ‘excessive number of bijous.” 

“What about the documentary?” Clary asked, remembering Simon’s question. 

“He said and I quote again ‘American, of course’.” She said looking at Simon. 

“He lied.” Simon said with an unbelieving laugh. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The movie he was supposedly watching… was a creation of BBC. It was English. I know it’s hard to believe.. but I’m serious about music. I’ve seen the movie.” He explained with a grin. 

“What if it was a different movie?” Valentine asked with a belittling smile. 

“Then that was a lie too, because according to the information the only Bach themed movie they played recently was the Bach: A passionate life.” Andrew said, his cheeks are red. 

“What? I like classical music.” He said and Alec couldn’t stop himself from smiling at that. 

“Alright. So, they all lied. Why?” Valentine asked, fed up with the whole ordeal. 

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter. Our job is to decide whether he is guilty of first-degree murder or not. Not to find out why the witnesses decided to lie on stand.” Alec answered. 

“Exactly. Are you ready to vote?” Lydia asked and after everyone nodding in agreement, their voted for the final time. 

***

“You may be seated, thank you very much. Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, I’m informed that you have a verdict. Is that correct?” Judge Herondale said as she looked towards them. 

Alec looked around. He saw the man whose life were in their hands sitting next to his lawyer. He looked ahead, head raised high. 

“Is it unanimous?” The judge asked, addressing her question to Lydia. 

She looked at the others before answering. 

“It is, your honor.” 

“Has it been signed by your foreperson? Ms Branwell.” 

“It has been, your hono `ur.” She said, handing a folded paper to the judge. 

“Very well then.” She said as she opened the paper, reading the verdict quickly before looking at the people present in the court room. “This is the jury’s verdict in the case of State of New York vs Magnus Bane. 

For murder in the first degree of Camille Belcourt, the jury finds the defendant…” 

Alec looked at the man. He stood there, eyes on the judge. His life could go this way or that way. 

It all depended on the word written on a piece of paper. 

The man knew it. 

Alec felt the tension in the room as the judge looked at the man in the eye as she spoke. 

_“.. not guilty.”_

***

Alec poured a glass of whiskey, handing it over to the man. 

It was later the night, both men stood in the living room, drinks in head. 

“What shall we drink for?” Alec asked with a smile as he looked at the older man. 

“How about..us?” The man asked with a smile and a loving look. 

“Us.” Alec repeated, clinging the glasses together gently before taking a drink. 

“What you did today in court.. I can’t be grateful enough.” The man said after a few seconds of silence. 

“Magnus.. I love you. I’d do anything for you.” Alec said as he put his glass down, taking a step closer to the man, cupping his face between his palms. 

“I love you too, darling.” Magnus smiled before adding. “How did you manage?” 

“It wasn’t hard. Iris hated you ever since that little rivalry the two of you head years ago. All I had to do, was to make sure she hears about the case. She basically jumped at the opportunity to frame you. Even though she was really outside feeding the cats at the time she said. So, technically she only lied about the part where she said she saw you thought the window. ” Alec said with a smile. 

“Lorenzo.. pretty much the same. He hated you long before you and Camille met. It was hard to make sure he would be at home that night. I had to get creative. So.. I asked him on a date. Which I did go to, but just to make sure he heads home right after he found out he’s been stood up. Which he did by the way. With that bitter experience, listening you and Camille must have been more than annoying. I hoped he would go over and knock on your door, but he waited too long. Still saw you leave though, which was a win. The bastard didn’t think twice before lying about the time to get you behind bars. Pettiness is a bitch.” Alec said a mocking scold. 

“With Jace and Underhill helping, it was easy. They both helped me to make the others doubt the witnesses, so I didn’t become suspicious.” 

“And I shall thank them tomorrow.” Magnus nodded with a smile. “What about that guy? Alrdertree.” Magnus waved with a manicured hand. 

“Oh. He is a drug dealer/taxi driver. All I needed was a bit of a…warning.” Alec said shyly, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“You threatened him?” Magnus looked at Alec, both shocked and proud. 

“No. I sent someone else to do it. With a picture of you. And told him to say that he saw you leaving that building in Manhattan around midnight. Conveniently leaving out the details about Iris of course.” Alec said. 

“Someone?.. As in your sister?” Magnus smirked. 

“Maybe.” Alec grinned back as he remembered how thrilled Izzy was when he asked her for the tiny favor. 

“You knew without witnesses; this case would have been an easy one. They would have me behind bars for decades.” Magnus said as he turned towards Alec, a hand cupping the taller man’s face. 

“I know.” Alec said, smile gone as he turned towards Magnus, hands around his waist. 

“Thank you, Alexander. For saving me.” Magnus said quietly with a smirk as he leaned closer to Alec, lips almost touching. 

“I’d never let you go to prison for something I did.” Alec whispered as he pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with a one shot.  
> I really liked the idea and i hope it turned out as good as i felt it did.  
> Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought.  
> xx


End file.
